Her Golden Smile
by TheLadyCarey
Summary: There were four men who took her heart, but one left a scar on her that would last a lifetime. She survived his wrath through deception, scheming and false acts of innocence, but if it weren't for her Anne Boleyn's legacy would have never reigned.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I was about twenty one when we had our first, deep meaningful conversation. I unusually had married late and he had been a guest at my wedding. I never thought I would ever get the chance to talk to him and after that one conversation everything changed and nothing would ever have been the same. If I had just known what the outcome would have been, I would have stayed in France and married there and maybe my family would have been alive. However I didn't blame my mother and father, nor did I blame my brother or the King or my husband or the Queen. I blamed her. I hated her so much. All of this was her fault and her selfishness and perseverance had followed her until the end. She died with laughing eyes. Even when her head was separated from her body, those coal black eyes of hers were still looking at us all in mockery and even in death she had still brought her curse upon the Kingdom.

* * *

Chapter One

My maid quietly tightened my bodice and helped me get into the many layers of my skirts and smooth them out. I was dressed simply, which was what I preferred when I traveled as well as some awkward silence. I wasn't one to speak much and I always kept my head modestly lowered. I had spent fifteen years growing up in Hever and now I was finally going out into the real world and getting a taste of court life.

I helped my maid pin back my hair and place on my hood and she stood back to admire her handy work. "My goodness child you look beautiful!" She beamed. I smiled at her weakly and looked back in the mirror. I didn't really see anything special. Just plain old Mary with my solemn blue gray eyes. "Your father will be having breakfast with you my lady so you better go quickly and say your morning prayers."

Obediently I did and went to the private quarters and knelt before the crucifix. I uttered prayers to our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and asked the Holy Virgin to protect me while I was away and to keep my heart and virtue pure. I made the sign of the cross and uttered a quick amen before heading down to the main dining hall. Food was already lain out in the table and my father and mother were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Ah, Mary you're finally here. Come and sit by us child as this will be the last time we see each other for a while." I politely nodded and took the seat opposite my mother. Although in her late thirties, my mother still retained some of her childish beauty. Her face was clean and glowing and her eyes were an exotic coal black just like my sister and brother. I was the only one out of the Boleyn children to inherit my father's blue eyes. Her blond hair was still healthy and shiny and although she had a few distinct wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, she was still beautiful.

She was everything I adored even though she wasn't really the motherly type. She kept her distance from her children and made sure they were all brought up strictly, but sometimes I was so sure that she just wanted to hug us and soothe us. I sighed inwardly as hints of jealousy plagued my mind. She missed Anne. But Anne was off studying in the Netherlands and since I had gotten nowhere, she was the favorite of the family. She was younger than I was and only at age twelve had she been sent away because of her excellent skills.

I frowned in dismay, but I was glad she was gone. Now it was my turn to make a name for myself. My father blessed our food and we started to eat. I wasn't very hungry this morning so I slowly ate some bread and cheese. My mother was the first to speak. "Now Mary remember everything we told you. You will be representing England just as the Princess will be and you must present yourself as a good and modest woman of the Princess's entourage." My father grunted agreeing and spoke up himself. "Yes and if any opportunity arrives take it. Try and make yourself the Princess's favorite. There will be open doors to many opportunities for good marriage proposals. You are of age now and you will be married soon."

My mother gave me a warm smile, one that I hadn't seen very often. "Make us proud daughter." I sipped my wine and answered my parents as they quizzed me on the French court customs and language. When breakfast had finished we gathered what we needed and jumped on the carriage for the long ride to court. It was silent until my mother spoke up. "How is the King and Queen? I have not been at court for quite sometime husband."

My father cleared his throat and spoke in his usual gruff voice. "The King is doing well and is as healthy and vibrant as ever. Her Majesty The Queen is once again with child and hopefully this one will live. She has already lost three children, which is not a good sign, but all her victories and manners as a Queen make up for it." My mother agreed and added to the conversation. "Well she is able to become pregnant fast so I am sure if she is careful, she will deliver the child and many more God willing."

I didn't bother to join into the conversation. I was excited to get away from England and go to France and be independent. I knew I would miss my mother a little, but anything was better than the dull atmosphere in Hever. I bit my lip as my head fell in deep thought. What was I going to do in France other then serving the Princess Mary Tudor? I wanted something interesting to happen that's for sure. I didn't want to be good little modest Mary. I wanted a beautiful gentlemen to whisk me away, dance with me during balls, walk with me in gardens, write poems about me with his lute and to make love to me at night.

Would I meet such a person? Did I have the courage to seduce such a man? They say France is the place of romance so I hoped it would live up to its name.

We arrived at court and my father helped my mother and I out of the carriage. He went off to arrange for us to be presented and my mother gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Mary I have something for you." Curiosity sparked in my eyes as she reached into her red velvet pouch and pulled out a locket attached to a golden chain. She handed it to me and I gently opened it. Strong emotions ran through me as I saw there was a painting of my mother on the inside with me on her lap. I was a young infant so I didn't remember this been painted. On the other side of the locket was a painted picture of the Holy Virgin and Child. I kissed it and smiled at my mother. "I promise I will always cherish this mother."

She smiled back at me and patted my shoulder. "I hope you always do. You know that you're my most prettiest child. You are more prettier than Anne and more handsome than George. That is one of your greatest traits and one which I am proud of. Now promise me you will make me the happiest mother in the world?" She let me hug her and I promised.

My father came back and we headed into the castle ready to be announced to the King and Queen. I looked at the locket once more and quickly hid it in my bosom and followed my parents up the stairs.

For now the old Mary was gone and the new one was to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared out the window glumly as the Queen's ladies in waiting attended to their sewing. I was too miserable to do my embroidery so I just stared out the window and watch the rain soak the fresh green gardens. It had been almost a month since I had been in France and right now I should have been the merriest of them all, but now I was the glum outcast. I hadn't changed. I was still old plain Mary and it was all because of that stupid 'surprise' my father had for me.

I looked over at my sister who was happily chatting with the Queen and as I had expected, she had become the Queen's favorite not me. Anne's coal black eyes flickered over to me for a moment and smug smile pursed on her lips before she returned to chat to the Queen. All my hopes and dreams had been crushed after Anne had been presented before the royal court back in England.

She was to accompany the Princess Mary Tudor to France along with me and as usual my younger sister outshone me greatly. For a girl of only fourteen, her skills were exceptional and Princess Mary who was now the Queen of France enjoyed her company and her outrages stories. Sighing I returned to my embroidery and silently fumed. I had remained pious and modest and my sister would joke and prophecize that I would end up in a nunnery before age twenty. With everything going the way it was, she was probably right. I was doomed to this shy and pious life. No one would ever notice me! No one would ever notice poor plain Mary!

"The King is holding a ball in honor of his daughter and I will choose four ladies to attend me there. Wear your best gowns ladies and remember, lower your gazes. You know what French men are like." The ladies giggled all except me as I sewed quietly as if nothing mattered besides this. "Anne, Margaret, Isabelle and...Mary Boleyn will accompany me tonight." I stopped sewing and looked up to see Queen Mary or Marie as she was now known smiling at me warmly. Her gray eyes scanned my face for a long time and she grinned showing her white perfect teeth.

"Yes Mistress Boleyn, you will be my lady of honor tonight. We haven't talked and you are the most modest, regal and smart. I shall enjoy your company tonight." I ignored the spiteful glares from Anne and muttered my thanks. Anne tried to sway the Queen's attention back to her but Her Majesty stopped her and smiled at me. "Mary will you read to us from the Bible. Judges would be good to start off for today."

* * *

There was complete silence as Anne and I got into our gowns for the night. Anne was wearing a faint red color while I dressed into a deep blue. I had some servants pin back my hair in curls and place white pearls on a net which was the same color as my hair on my head making it complete. I decided to leave my neck bare for the night to give more attention to my breasts so I just placed on some simple pearl earings instead.

I stepped back and admired myself. Deep blue with golden patterns suited my features very well and it was the first time I had looked decent in the weeks I had been here. Anne snorted at me as she smoothed her skirts. "You look like a common whore who stole a rich dress!" She laughed at me and all I did was role my eyes. She was quite immature around me, but I sensed that she was quite jealous of how I looked tonight.

We went back to the Queen's chambers and I inwardly gasped at how beautiful she looked tonight. Her gown was of blue and red and her beautiful brown hair was down only with a jewled crown on the top. She looked magnificent as always and she would turn the head of every man tonight. She complimented us ladies on how we looked tonight and we headed out to the grand dining hall.

Music was already playing in the great hall and many ladies and lords of the French court were dancing, most already heavily intoxicated with wine. This sort of reckless foreplay would not be aloud in Englad at a formal ball, but this was France. Everyone bowed as the Queen was anounced and she took her place beside the King. We watched the dancers and soon the other ladies went and joined the dances. I could hear Anne's false laughs and sounds of interest as she gambled with a few of the lord's of the King's council.

Disgusted I turned my attention on the Princess Claude. She was the same age as I was, but not exceptionally beautiful. She wasn't ugly, but she was quite plain and there was nothing special about her features to take note of other than her physical body was the Princess of France. Queen Marie chatted with me politely about the dances and she soon went off with a few lord's to dance.

The King smiled and watched her in appreciation and I looked down and sighed. "My lady, why so glum?" I looked up to see a handsome young man with neatly cropped black hair an the beginnings of a beard. His eyes were a lovely brown and he had a sharp chin. He was beautiful and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. No man had talked to me since I came here and I couldn't believe one finally had and this one was so beautiful.

I smiled at him weakly and cleared my throat. "My lord, I am just tired that is all..." He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and bore his brown eyes into mine. "Is that so? I hope you are not too tired mademoiselle because I was wondering if a lady such as yourself would honor me in the next dance." My heart began to race and I raised my hand to him and he took it. He led me to the line where all the lords and ladies had lined up and we waited for the music to start.

Gracefully we twirled and became twisted with each other and all the while he never took his eyes off me. "I must say you have the most beautiful eyes. You have two colors within them and they seem to swirl into each other, but never mix." Flattered by the comment, I blushed and thanked him making him chuckle. "Ah, mademoiselle your cheeks have become red. I am pleased to see my comment made my fair maiden blush."

I couldn't help but giggle and I supposed I looked like a fool. I was not use to this sort of courting nor was I use to receiving flattering comments about my looks. "May I know the name of my new found maid?" I hesitated while he spun me and then lifted me up while he twirled and finally set me down. "My name is Mary...Mary Boleyn." He grinned and we twirled around once more and bowed to each other as the dance finished.

"A Boleyn girl eh?" I nodded as the dances began again and another partner took me away. I politely danced with him even though he was not handsome and did a curtsy when the dance finished. The beautiful man I had danced with before was still looking at me desperately and as I walked through the crowds of people, our eyes never left each other even though he was on the other side of the hall.

"Mary!" I reluctantly turned away as my sister called. Sighing I went to see what she wanted. She could barely keep her balance and she was very drunk. "What do you think of him over there?" Her voice was slurring and I grimaced in disgust not caring for the gentlemen she was pointing to. "Honestly Anne are you a fool? What are people going to think of you?" She just snorted at me so out of anger I grabbed her arm and led her out of the hall.

"You are always so plain and serious! It's no wonder why no one pays any attention to you." Her words cut me, but I ignored her and proceeded to drag her back to our rooms. "Mary stop please..." I turned around and saw how pale her face had become and helped her over to the balcony where she let out the continents of her stomach. Repulsed as I was; I still managed to rub her back and make her feel better.

Anne fell to the ground and I ran to her side alarmed. "Anne? Anne?" She groaned and I wondered if she had eaten something bad. Panicking I tried to help her walk back to our rooms without the Queen finding out, but somehow I had to get a physician for her. "Is everything alright mademoiselle?" I turned and gasped a little when I saw the same handsome man I had danced with.

"Uh..well..please monsieur could you help us back to our rooms? My sister has fallen ill." He gave me a sympathetic look and lifted the drunk Anne into his arms. "Thank you" I mumbled as I lead him to our rooms. He settled Anne down on the bed and I asked him if he could somehow help me find a physician. He gave me a kind smile and touched my shoulder.

"My lady you have nothing to fear for your hero is here." He had a word to one of the servants who ran immediately to fetch a physician for Anne and I thanked him greatly. "You must be a very influential and a high noble to be able to ask things of the Queen's servants." He smirked at me and kissed my hand like a gentlemen. "My influence is incredible enough to even help a few naughty ladies in waiting escape the anger of the late Queen."

I laughed a little and shook my head. "I am not naughty monsieur, I am just looking out for my sister." He glanced over at the semi conscious Anne and then at me with a thoughtful expression. "Yes pretty maid I can see that. Your sister is dark and exotic and you are pale and light such as that of an angel." I giggled a bit at his remarks to me, but he quickly stopped his flirting when the physician came.

They briefly exchanged a few words that I could not here and the physician went off to examine Anne. Me and the high noble waited patiently for him to examine her until he ordered me to come to him in which he had strict instructions. "Make sure she gets plenty of water tonight and get her out of her gown and into something comfortable for the night. Make sure she sleeps on her side and have a bowl ready for her in case she needs to vomit. We do not want her choking on it. Furthermore in the morning serve her a light broth and hopefully she should be good for the day. If not give her more bed rest."

I nodded and thanked the physician. He bowed to the handsome noble and left. I found myself full of curiosity at this beautiful man. "Well thank you for your help monsieur, may I know your name?" He hesitated for a moment and grabbed both my hands. "I don't think I should tell you yet mademoiselle, but we will see each other soon. I promise you that, but can you promise me something?"

Smiling in encouragement I nodded. "When you find out who I am please promise it won't blind your impressions on me. I don't want you to like me even more for my title and I don't want you to like me even less for the situation I am in." I didn't quite understand what he was on about, but I was sure in due time everything would make sense. "Very well monsieur I promise I will be the same old plain Mary you met today." He kissed my cheek and my face became hot.

"No you are wonderful, exciting and an angel Mary. _Au revoir ma belle Marie." _He left me there completely speechless and a thrill of excitement ran through my body. My dreams had come true at last. A fine and handsome gentlemen had taken noticed of me and had come to whisk me away. I headed back into the main bed chamber to care of my sister during the night all the while my head full of thoughts about my secret admirer.


End file.
